Kagohei Nishin
Kagohei Nishin (Tsurugi) (剣), カゴヘイ is a Quincy General and direct descendant of Miraiko Tsurugi via his son Arjuna from whom he inherited his pure soul. Kagohei is also the father of Kagato Nishin, husband to Ritsuko Nishin and elder brother to Tabris Nishin. Character History Powers and Abilities As a pure soul Kagohei possesses a strong affinity to spiritual entities. As a Quincy he gains access to all of the usual quincy techniques and abilities such as; Blud, Hirenkyaku, Ransotengai, Ginto etc etc. The Poison of God Kagohei's natural quincy ability is that of The Poison of God. This allows Kagohei to create numerous poisonous and chemical effects to anything that his reiatsu touches. In conjunction with his holy bow he can use this to shoot a number of different status effects. Name: Angel Dust Ability: Lots of white dust, appears in the air. Creating a cover for Kagohei to use like a smokescreen, and also if the dust is inhaled, feelings of happiness and numbness to the body occur. Hand Signs: Placing two fingers on each of the opposite inner elbows one after the other, and then pointing forwards. Name: White Widow Ability: Lots of white smoke appears, as a cover for Kagohei to use or as way to calm down and disorientate anyone who breathes in the gas, reduces aggression and promotes sleepiness and hungriness. Hand Signs: Placing thumb and index finger infront of lips and making a breathing in motion. Name: Ice Ability: Crystal rock like substances, are released into the air. For a short period when ingested, the person taking it will feel a boost in their strength, and bravery and then comes the comedown, weakness, nausea among other effects. Extremely addictive and can cause enemies to lose focus of the fight, and if used at the right amounts can cause people to overdose. Hand signs: Clicking of both hands. Name: LSD Ability: Causes illusions on the battlefield to disorientate the opponents. Hand signs: Middle finger to touch tongue. Name: Milk of the Poppy Ability: It exudes out a dark liquid when touched or ingested it has the effects of; altered mood and mental processes, sleepiness, vomiting, loss of appetite, reduced sex drive, itchy skin, increased urination, sweating, inability to concentrate, impaired vision and possibly death. Hand signs: Cupping hands together to resemble a poppy. Name: Devils Nectar. Ability: Makes the target dizzy, throw up and act unlike thier normal self. Hand signs: A bottle motion to mouth Name: XTC Ability: The enemy for a short while does not wanna fight you but feels a moment of perfect happiness. Hand signs: A selfhug Name: Caps Ability: Similar to LSD, but Kagohei controls what illusions they see compared to LSD which makes random shit appear. Also only spreads throughout a small tent like area. Hand signs: Using both hands to draw a semicircle in the air. Vollständig: Samael; The Poison of God Kagohei's vollständig is that of Samael, named after the Angel known as the poison of God. Kagohei now has a white reishi halo/crown, Kagohei is immune to any status affectors. Giant soft silver reishi wings, that can be used to shoot silver feathers towards opponents. The silver feathers have the Poison of God ability innately and while in Vollstandig, Kagohei can turn any poison, chemical or substance he interacts with while in this form into a silver bullet embued with whatever associated abilities. Which allows him to make Samael Silver Bullets Judgement Cross The name of Kagohei's Nishin Heilig Bogen (Holy Bow) is Judgement Cross (ジャジメント, クロス). As a Quincy general Kagohei has two Quincy Mediums, his normal generic 5 pointed Quincy star to bring out a normal reishi bow and his families Heilig Bogen Judgement Cross. Judgement cross shoots out reishi arrows with a barbed tip, that when it makes contact with a target, solidifies and forms into a reishi cross rooted to the ground beneath. Judgement cross can be attached to any weapon to channel the ability of it through that medium instead of manifesting as a bow naturally, Kagohei uses a variety of guns. Kagohei uses Judgement Cross in conjunction with his Ability of Poison of God to shoot Silver Ginto-esque bullets. Category:Tsurugi Category:Quincy Category:Noble Category:Reishi Category:Poison